


Let's Take Turns

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Series: Family Reunions [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Parents, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: "I've been changing dirty ass diapers all day, Joe. Diapers so heavy with piss that you could smell it from the goddamn moon, okay? I—am—done."OR: George and Joe finally adopt a baby, and parenthood turns out to be just as difficult as everyone said it would be.





	Let's Take Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/gifts).



“Okay, this was a bad idea. I'll be the first one to come out and say it, maybe we shouldn't have adopted a kid. Hey, what do you think the return policy is on one of these, huh?”

These are the words uttered by George Luz as he comes stomping into their bedroom, holding a stinky toddler at arms length. Although there's no visible poop, Joe Toye can tell by the way the diaper sags and sways that the baby—God, they've gotta stop calling him 'the baby' and just think of a fucking name already—has taken an enormous shit. 

“You gonna do somethin' about that?” Joe asks, eyebrow raised. “Or you just gonna let him hang out in his own shit for a while?” 

George's brow disappears into his hairline as a look of utter incredulity consumes his face. He thrusts the baby forward, sending chubby legs swinging to and fro, and cries, “What am I gonna do? Uh huh, pal. Its  _ your turn.  _ That's why I brought him in here.” 

“My turn? What—this isn't baseball, George. Just change the baby's damn diaper.” 

“No. Hell no. I've been changing dirty ass diapers _all day_ , Joe. Diapers so heavy with piss that you could smell it from the goddamn moon, okay? I—am— _done._ ”

Joe rolls his eyes and tosses aside the carburetor manual he's been reading for a job next week. As he crosses the room to take the baby from George—to take his son, and isn't that fucking weird?—, he mutters, “Very mature, George. Should we get a notebook so you can keep score?” 

George grins satirically, and Joe can't help but notice that the lines around his partner's eyes do look a little tighter than usual. When they had decided to move forward with the adoption—Joe having finally come around to the idea of having a couple of little ankle bitters in the house—, the men had agreed that equal parenting was the only way to go. But since Joe makes more money as the head mechanic at a local auto shop, they had agreed that it would be George who would go on paternity leave and watch the baby for the first several months until they felt comfortable putting the kid in daycare. 

Apparently, the whole affair is taking more of a toll on George than Joe realizes. 

Cradling the squishy baby in his arms, Joe dutifully carries the kid into their bedroom to the changing table and sets about getting him a fresh diaper. Butt clean and dry moments later, Joe hoists the baby on his shoulder and proceeds to gather George's things. 

He grabs George's keys and his coat from by the front door, hunts around for a bit looking for George's wallet, and then snags his partner's cellphone last. He then promptly marches up to George and shoves all of the belongings into the other man's arms, completely disregarding George's look of total confusion. “Get out,” Joe demands, voice stern and uncompromising. 

The width to which George's eyes widen would have been comical if not for the pitiful, somewhat terrified squeak that accompanies it. “What? J-joe, what the fuck? Are you seriously kicking me out because I asked you to  _ change a diaper _ ?” 

“What?” Joe frowns. “No, you idiot. I mean, yeah, I am. But not permanently.” He begins to usher George toward the door, glancing down to make sure the man's wearing shoes, all the while bouncing the baby just so. “You do need to get the fuck out, though.” 

George blinks once, then twice. “Joe, I am too goddamn tired for this. What is going on?” 

Joe's stern demeanor softens at the defeated air which consumes George. “Babe, you're exhausted. You've been stuck in this damn house for days now taking care of the baby, and I so appreciate it, I do. But you need to get out of the house and you need to have some fun—away from the baby.” 

“But I don't wanna be away from the baby.” George's protest is weak. He does wanna be away. He wants to get the hell way from that house and dirty diapers and sticky, baby food so damn bad. But George has been selling Joe on the idea of kids for _so long,_ and Joe's biggest push is always that kids are “a lotta fuckin' work, folks don't realize that shit, and sometimes it makes things fall apart.” If George were to lose it already when they'd only had the baby for two months, Joe would never let him live it down.

Joe must sense the hysterical rant building behind George's eyes because he leans forward and silences his partner with a kiss. Curling his fingers into George's hair, Joe nips and licks at George's lips until the other man is breathless and quiet. 

He rests his forehead gently against George's own as he explains, “Luz, baby, I love you, but you need some time to yourself. I've got this, okay? Call Lip or Frank or, hell, call your ma, I don't care, alright? Please just go have some fun and relax. Let me take care of things around here.” 

The shorter man bites his lip. “The dishes need-”

“I'll get 'em.”

“-and the trash comes-”

“Been livin' here three years, Georgie, I know.” 

“-and the baby, God, we've really gotta find him a name, Joe.” 

At that, Joe grins and drops another sweet kiss on George's lip. “I know. When you get back, okay?”

George sighs. “Okay.” 

Cupping the baby's head, George kisses his son's cheek—Jesus, they have a fucking kid!—before kissing his partner goodbye. Sprinkling them both in dozens of 'I love you's, it takes George a good five minutes to actually get out the door. When Joe shuts it behind him, he firmly turns the lock and smiles in triumph. 

Joe looks at the kid and meets a large pair of deep green eyes, eyes that seem to constantly gaze at him in wonder. “Alright, little man, its just me and you, now." Joe glances around. "...any idea where your pop hid the TV remote?” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
